


let it in my heart (and soul)

by lydiastxles



Series: Unfinished Business [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Near Future, Post-Canon, Stiles Gets A Puppy, and lydia loves stiles, stiles loves the puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: “What are you talking about, Stiles?” Lydia asked again, raising her brows. “Who did you meet and why is that a problem?”“I met the FBIpuppies in training,Lydia!” He exclaimed excitedly, barely able to contain himself. “I met them today and Iwantone.”





	let it in my heart (and soul)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizaham8957](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/gifts).



> Hello, hello again, friends!
> 
> Here I am, with another fluff fic for you and you only, my dearest readers.
> 
> This is for Sabrina, this amazing and beautiful human being that is literally the Lydia Martin of our generation. This is a huge thank you for everything you did for me, for every kind word, for every incentive you gave me about my writing, for being a great friend, for giving me a first-time experience with a hangover... I mean, I hated it, but the Margarita was really good. Thank you so much for being you, for trusting me with your work and, you know, for liking me.
> 
> A fic about puppies you ask me, a fic about puppies is given to you. Enjoy!
> 
> This was betaed by the glorious Allison, thank you so much for helping me out, you are an angel <3  
> A huge thanks to Farah. Honestly, I can't write anything without her helping me, so bless you my child. I love you <3
> 
> P.s: I also found a new word where puppy is a sexual thing??? And I'm really concerned about the world.
> 
> I hope everyone likes this!

Lydia liked the silence.

It was a rare thing, the quiet. Ever since she was a little girl, the only consistency she had was the amount of noise that filled her house. In her childhood, it was her father arguing with people over the phone to and her parents screaming at each other. When she was a little older, it became the voices in her own head. All in all, Lydia would’ve said she’d had her fill of enough noise for two lifetimes.

Moving to Boston to attend college was one of the best decisions she had made. It wasn’t necessarily quiet, but in comparison to Beacon Hills and the amount of the death surrounding it, she found peace in it.

When she moved in with Stiles after they had finished college, she made sure to search for a calm place which, to her surprise, wasn't so hard to find. The apartment they found was located in a peaceful neighborhood near their jobs. It was exactly what she was looking for. It was perfect.

Even at night, when she decided to focus on her research for a little while before Stiles came home, there wasn’t any noise to bother her. Her neighbors were a lovely elderly couple who loved Stiles like a son and constantly brought food for them on the weekends. It was possible for her to focus for hours without even noticing and she loved it.

Such was the case on that Friday night. Lydia was sitting comfortably at her desk, furiously typing on her computer, when Stiles opened the door with a thud, making her jump in her seat. 

“Lydia, we have a problem,” Stiles said, looking at her nervously as he closed the door behind him. 

That sentence brought her back to so many old memories from back home and filled her with dread. Peter biting her, Allison’s and Aiden’s death, every dead body she found over the years, Stiles fading away from her memory, the supernatural creatures coming in and out of their lives, leaving the pack to deal with the consequences they’d brought along.

In Boston, they didn’t have that type of problem. It had been  _ years _ since Lydia had to deal with the supernatural in their lives. Scott sometimes called to ask them for help to handle something minor, nothing like what had happened back when they were teenagers, but that was it. With this new life they had now, the biggest problem she had so far was her adventures in the kitchen by herself.

Stiles noticed her expression and rapidly corrected himself.

“No, not  _ that _ kind of problem!” she relaxed immediately.

“You sounded like someone was in the hospital! You can’t do that, Stiles,” Lydia said, standing up, walking towards him.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” he embraced her waist, bringing her close to his chest before leaving a small kiss on her lips. “Hi.”

“Hey,” she smiled into his kiss. He pressed his fingers into the skin on her hips, almost like he was making sure she was real and  _ there _ and Lydia found herself doing the same, more often than not. The Wild Hunt happened years ago, but it still scared her, the thought of losing him again. She looked at him, touching his face tenderly. “So, what kind of problem are you talking about?”

“Oh, right, right,” he said excitedly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Lydia, we have a  _ huge  _ problem. I met them.”

“What are you talking about, Stiles?” Lydia asked again, raising her brows. “Who did you meet and why is that a problem?”

“I met the FBI  _ puppies in training, _ Lydia!” He exclaimed excitedly, barely able to contain himself. “I met them today and  _ I want one.” _

“What?”

“They’re adorable. There was this one that kept going after its own tail and it was the cutest thing ever.”

Lydia sat down on the couch behind her, watching her boyfriend. She could not believe that  _ this _ was the problem that got her worried in the first place. 

“And,” Stiles continued, “the puppies are just starting their training, but they made them all sit down for a group picture and no one worked for the ten minutes it took for the picture. Everyone just stopped and stared at them.”

He handed his phone to her, sitting right next to Lydia and eagerly showing her the many pictures he had taken. Lydia’s favorite turned out to be the one with Stiles holding one of them next to his face as the dog licked his face.

“Aren’t they precious?”

“Yeah, they are,” she answered, looking amused at Stiles. “I’m sure it’ll be your time to have one of these soon.”

He sighed.

“No, only the Special Agents and the FBI Police can have them,” he said, taking his eyes off of his phone. “My department doesn’t have to have a dog, so I don’t get one.”

_ Oh no. _

Now she understood why they had a problem.

Better yet, why  _ she _ had a problem.

“Oh.” She didn’t say anything else, just looked at Stiles, waiting for him to ask what she knew he was about to ask. 

“So, I was thinking—  _ wondering _ actually— if we, you know, should get a dog ourselves.” He bit his lips for a second, and before Lydia could open her mouth to answer him, he continued. “I know our place is not that big for a dog, but I figured we could get a small one and I know some shelters with abandoned puppies that need a home and we have one!”

“Stiles—”

“—And I can get some tips at work on how to train them faster, so they won’t pee everywhere. I bet Scott can give us some help on what the puppy needs and then—”

“—Stiles, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said, stopping his ramble. “I’m sorry, but having a dog is a huge responsibility that we just can’t handle right now.”

“Of course we can,” he tried “I’ll walk and play with it every day and give it food…”

“It’s not just that,” she continued.“We’re out of the house the whole day, so it’d be all by itself. Not to mention space. Even if it’s a small dog, they still need to exercise and see people and when you come home after a long exhausting day at work, you won’t feel like walking around the block with it.” 

Stiles tried to say something, but she was faster, “And let’s not forget the expenses. Food, shots, toys, clothes, grooming, treats, leashes, medicine… Puppies are also more likely to destroy anything they see. Are you willing to sacrifice your Darth Vader slipper?”

He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, which was enough to make Lydia think she’d won the argument. 

“Yes,” he finally said.

“Yes, what?” She asked, hoping it was not what she was thinking.

“Yes, I’m willing to sacrifice my Darth Vader slippers for a puppy.” 

Lydia couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  She remembered quite well how excited he got after winning it at an eBay auction. Stiles usually had a blind spot for Star Wars paraphernalia, which was strange for someone who did the most throughout research about anything he found an interest in. When the slippers arrived and he saw it was exactly what he had paid for, she thought Stiles would set the thing on fire, but he had found it comfy and decided to keep it anyway. “Not to mention that Scott is a vet, so we can get great discounts on its treatment.”

“Stiles—”

“Plus, we can get hand me downs stuff from Scott and Kira. They have three dogs, so there must be something they don’t use anymore, right?” 

She wondered how he was completely ignoring the fact that Scott and Kira lived all the way back in California, but there was no way he’d be stopped now that he was on a roll. 

“C’mon, we can figure out how to raise the dog. I’ll totally handle the cleaning part if that’s what you worried about. Please, say yes, please?”

That was when Lydia realized that any argument she had planned was useless... Stiles had clearly thought about the whole thing enough to have the answers right on the tip of his tongue and all he truly wanted was for her to say yes.

And, if she was being honest, Lydia wouldn’t be surprised if he had already bought a dog and was holding it outside until she agreed.

She examined him and there it was. Stiles looked at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes that would have made Scott proud. She had to admit, it was an adorable expression on him, enough that it made her crack a smile and that was what it took for him to know that he’d won.

“Fine,” Lydia said before Stiles hugged her with the biggest smile on his face. “We can have a dog.”

 

The next day, they arrived home with a little dog in Stiles’ arms. The shelter had many animals ready to be adopted, but none caught their eyes like this one did. The chosen one was a [brown and white cavapoo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/78/b9/9b/78b99b0601ab590fa42d5ccfb8780a78.jpg) dog just over six months old and it was love at first sight.

To Stiles’ dismay, Lydia wouldn’t agree to name him after a Star Wars character, instead choosing the name Milo. Stiles insisted on giving him a middle name, and they left the shelter with an adoption certificate reading: _ Milo Solo Stilinski. _

Lydia couldn’t help but smile every time she looked at her boyfriend. She had never seen him this excited about something, and her heart skipped a beat seeing him play with their new puppy in his lap on the way home.

As they arrived home, Stiles quickly left his keys in the bowl next to the door and put Milo on the floor. Stiles stood tall, hands on his hips and smiling brightly.

“Welcome home, buddy,” he said to the dog. “This is the living room, where you and I will play all the time and Lydia will let you sleep on top of her on the couch.” Stiles’ eyes met hers and Lydia cracked a smile.

Milo sat still for a few seconds before taking a few steps, sniffing the room, getting to know his new home better. Lydia took off her shoes, walking over to Stiles, and pulling his hands around her waist and resting her head on his chest.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” He asked,  looking at her with a grin. “Don’t even try to not make this a big deal, because you named him as soon as you picked him up.”

“He’s pretty amazing,” she admitted as he kissed her temple lovingly. “He’ll be perfect when he doesn’t pee everywhere, though,” she pointed out, seeing Milo lifting his back leg next to her potted plant.

“Oh, no,  _ Milo!” _ Stiles exclaimed, rushing over and picking Milo up before more damage could be done. He stared into Milo’s dark brown eyes. “We have rules, here! First one is: you can’t pee in the house.”

Milo looked at Stiles, tilting his head to the side and licking his own nose. It was more than enough to make Stiles smile and look at Lydia once again.

“This dog is so cute!”

She sighed, shaking her head. Training the dog would be a challenge.

Stiles decided to show Milo the rest of the apartment as Lydia unpacked the many,  _ many _ things they’d bought for their new roommate. They were so overly excited with Milo that the  _ ‘we’re only going to buy the extremely necessary supplies’ _ plan quickly failed. Stiles made sure to get him at least three toys, a bear, a pumpkin and a little noisy ball that Lydia was sure she’d get rid of in its first week. He was bummed the store didn’t have anything Star Wars-related, but she knew he’d soon find something online to buy. 

“C’mere, bud,” Lydia heard him say. “This is the bedroom. You are not allowed to pee or eat any of Lydia’s shoes here, understand?”

She heard a low bark and she tried to suppress a smile but failed completely. So much for her peace and quiet. 

That night, when Milo came to the living room holding a destroyed Darth Vader slipper in his mouth, Lydia was more than sure that adopting him was worth it.

 

* * *

 

Lydia wanted to tell Stiles how stupid he looked holding a dog carrier purse on his shoulder. In fact, she did when he came home with it, but he brushed it off, excited to walk around with Milo inside.

As they walked around the park with their puppy’s head popping out of the purse, she couldn’t help but notice how all eyes were on him and he was definitely aware of it.

“See? I told you the dog carrier would be a hit,” he said, glancing at her with a smug look.

“Yeah and I must say the pack agrees,” she took her phone out of her purse and scrolled through their group chat. “Kira says it brings out your eyes and Scott made a reference about Joey’s bag on Friends.” 

They stopped by a tree and Stiles grabbed the basket Lydia was holding, setting up their picnic under it. 

Lydia continued reading messages. “Isaac said he wishes he was here just to mock you properly.”

“Tell Isaac to fuck off,” Stiles argued.  He set the bag down and sat on the blanket, looking up at Lydia. She sat next to him and took Milo out of the carrier, setting him between them. “The important thing is that Milo liked it, right, bud?”

The puppy barked at Stiles, jumping a couple of times and wagging his tail until Lydia stroked his head and he laid down on his back, waiting for a belly rub. Stiles quickly obliged, leaning down to coo softly in his face and earning a lick on his nose from Milo.

Stiles took out some of Milo’s toys off his bag and started to play with his dog. He was still being trained and Stiles liked to give him a treat every time he did something right. It came to a point where he’d only wagged his tail and Stiles thought it was worth it enough to reward him. She watched her boyfriend ‘fight’ their dog over a toy and smiled. It was Milo, pulling with all his strength on one side and Stiles, barely holding it in his hands.

It had been a little over a month since they brought little Milo home but she couldn’t imagine having it any other way. No amount of money compared to the extra joy he brought to their lives.

She lifted her eyes and found Stiles looking at her with such love and kindness. A small smile rested on his lips and it was the type of expression she could stare at all day long and never get tired of seeing. 

“I love you,” he simply said, holding her hand.

“I know,” she returned, smiling at the sparkle in his eyes, the one he got every time she quoted Star Wars to him.

Later that day, when they were done eating, Lydia decided to read a book. After several minutes, she caught herself observing her boyfriend rolling on the ground, playing with their dog.

He looked like a child — his hair going everywhere, his clothes full of dirt — and her ears were filled with his laughter and Milo’s barking. Stiles’ face was glowing with happiness, and she couldn’t help but wish to see his face like that for the rest of their lives.

 

When Stiles arrived home every day from work and her ears were filled with Milo’s excited barks, Lydia always smiled. She didn’t mind a little bit of noise anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, people! Don't forget to give me some feedback to make me feel important, okay?  
> I'm @covisnky on tumblr and I love to chat :)


End file.
